harvianfandomcom-20200214-history
Aşelenda
in 1914]] The Aşelend people were a race of historical Harvian people that now survive only in the remote northern isles. According to legend and some historians, they were the first people to inhabit the Harvian Isles, and therefore have considerable respect in the community. History The Aşelenda are completely unrelated to the Bavanda Samoans, who speak a Polynesian language, while Aşelend is a language isolate. It is uncertain where they originated from; one hypothesis suggests North America. Culturally, they are similar to the Samoans, though this is partly due to thousands of years of assimilation. They played an instrumental part in forming the ancient Samoan civilisation. Their technology and culture blossomed slightly earlier than the Samoan, meaning the Bavandan language contains a number of Aşelend loanwords, especially pertaining to philiosophical and mathematical terms. The national epic, [[Baymandar]], for instance, is written predominantly in Aşelend, although some parts also survive in Samoan. Some historians have drawn a parallel between the relationship between the two peoples and the relationship between the Greeks and the Romans. In mediaeval times Aşelend history was dominated by a long series of wars which attempted to break free from the northern Bavandan kingdoms. Generally, they were unsuccessful, although by 1700 they had their own king, who did however have to pay tribute to the Samoans. During the period of American occupation, the Americans attempted to stir up ethnic tensions between the Aşelenda and the Bavandans for their own purposes. Some tensions still survive, although generally they are respected. Language Structure As mentioned earlier, the Aşelend language is an isolate. Many people who can be identified genetically as Aşelenda speak Bavandan, however, and a small minority speak English. Aşalend has a VOS word order, is ergative-absolutive, and makes use of glottal stops to indicate prepositions. The language is polysynthetic, and depends largely on word hierarchy. Syntaxis The language gained only recently a standard spelling, developed by linguists of the Trinity College University. The language is polysynthetic, as have been said earlier, and therefore makes use of many affixes that can be stacked: :Uanaerviche ʻe nvicheorerimran 'ʻom''' Which translates as: :''Morning-waitsHABITUAL IND for bus-goes-that-town '''me'' Or in proper English: :In the morning I waited for the bus that goes to that town. Therefore, there is no strict word order in Aşelend language. The use of the nouns and pronouns is shown by declination and affixes, which are mostly suffixes, but sometimes prefixes and circumfixes as well. Pronouns Aşelend language has various pronouns. The nominative or non-conjugated personal pronouns are: ve-, u-, nvi-, -ovch-, -em and -uchvech-''. These nominative forms are stacked on verbs. In accusative this conjugates as: ''ʻom, ʻovchim, ʻanv, iʻcvhveom, uʻovem and ahim. The accusative don't stack on verbs. Sometimes accusative forms are semantically rendered as subject, because it is felt that the subject doesn't "control" the verb, such as "waiting", "writing", "aching" etcetera. Dative pronouns are formed by adding a "u" to the accusative form, as a sort of particle behind it. The genitive is usually a nominative preceded by the word for "possessor", "amererechve". Prepositional personal pronouns are formed by combining the preposition and the pronoun. F.e. "ve" (I) + "ocham" (in) is combined and forms a new morpheme: "ochvema". Politics The Aşelenda usually support Samoan Power, the HCU, or the WFP, although independent Aşelend politicians are also popular. Category:Harvian Islands